Road of Horror
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Ash must face his worst fears on the Road of Horror. Chapter One is up. NOTE: THIS IS A COMPLETELY SERIOUS FIC. Finished.
1. Fear

Ash pranced down the lane of horror. He was facing his fears. It was the only he would ever become a true Pokemon master. On this road of pain and terror, visions appeared around him. Visions of everything he feared most in his life. First to appear around him was the wedding of Brock and Tracey. Ash screamed in a gleeful terror.

"OMG," he squealed like a little girl.

The happy homo's walked down the aisle, tears in their eyes, and Ash shouting in terror in the background of their merriment. Slowly, the vision disappeared and Ash relaxed, only to tense up once more as another horrific wonder filled his vision.

Misty held the hand of Pickahu as she gave birth to their first child. Soon, they, together, held their new bundle of joy in their arms, their wedding bands glinting under the hospital light.

"Sweet Lord save me," yelled an unhappy Ash, his fist shaking towards the heavens.

Suddenly, the birth Pikaisty disintegrated, and a new terror widened the eyes of the sorrowful Ash. Ash saw his mother begin to make-out with Gary.

"What have I done to deserve this? WHAT?"

Ash hit the floor and passed out, his last thought of how Gary would be his new daddy.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Fears

Ash awoke in a cold sweat. His eyes scanned the Road of Horror, seeking where the exit lay. Ash felt tears enter his eyes as another vision occurred. Max and May were standing in front of the Fountain of Life. Ash heard a craggy voice say

"Congratulations. You are now immortal."

Ash screamed in agony at those words. Those words of horror were by far the most horrifying words he had ever heard. He considered suicide as he saw Max and May live through every knife, bullet, and bomb that he threw at them. Ash continued on, however, his desire to be a true Pokemon Master was simply overwhelming. Ash felt vomit enter his throat as another Gary and Mrs. Catchum coupling vision re-entered his mind's eye. Gary and Mrs. Catchum were saying their vows, and holding hands in a loving way. Gary then leaned over and signed…adoption papers for Ash. Gary truly was the father of Ash on the Road of Horror.

Ash ripped at his hair as another fear was displayed. He saw the deceased Pikachu being buried, and a sobbing Misty had begun to turn to food for comfort, and she slowly built herself up for a heat attack, losing everything Ash had ever loved about her. Her beauty, strength, and all around personality.

Ash felt like giving up, but he knew these were only fears, they couldn't ever come true…right?

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Feary

Ash stumbled forward

Ash stumbled forward. He continued on towards the end of his personal Hell. Another vision popped up. Professor Oak had his hair down to his butt and he was making a peace sign. Smoke was in the room was he smoked his weed. Because he was now a hippie and also under the influence, Professor Oak decided to burn all of his belongings. Starting with his Poke-balls. Ash watched in fear as everything Professor Oak had worked so hard to make burned up in flames. His eyes watered as Professor Oak lethargically tossed in more belongings.

_Why is this happening _he agonizingly thought to himself. He skipped merrily on.

An image of Mr. Mime appeared then. Everything seemed normal until the image zoomed out. The entire world was bowing to Mr. Mime, repeating again and again in an annoying tone,

"Mr. Mime! Mr. Mime!"

Ash screamed when he realized what was going on. Mr. Mime had taken over the world and had forced everyone to communicate through saying only "Mr. Mime" just like he did.

Ash sobbed like a little girl. When would the madness end? WHEN?

The third vision began to happen. A comet was flying towards Earth, one big enough to take our little planet out, and the only way to stop the comet was to throw Ash at the burning flames of terror. "Holy Jehosophat! NOOOOO!"

He began to run when he saw the exit to the Road of Horror.

_Yes, this nightmare is almost over!_

He reached for the door when a loud voice called above him.

"Ash, the real prize for finishing the Road of Horror is not to become the Pokemon Master, BUT, YOU GET TO WATCH IT ALL COME TRUE!"

Ash blanked when the door suddenly flew open and he was sucked out. What the voice said was true. He saw it all over again, except this time it was real. Brock and Tracey wed, Pikachu and Misty reproduce. His mother hook up with Gary. Then, he observed Maxx and May gain immortality, his mother wed his arch foe, and Misty turn into a fat lard. He nearly fell to his knees in paranoia as Professor Oak lit aflame everything and Mr. Mime take over the world. Then, he turned and saw the comet hurl its way towards Earth.

_No! I will not die! I WILL SURVIVE!_

In an attempt to save his life, he grabbed some stupid ugly gray cat running away from the ball of mass destruction and threw him at the comet. He watched as the cat collided with the rock mass and blew it away from Earth. He rejoiced to have saved his life. The wild cats around too rejoiced for he had thrown their least favorite of all, Graystripe. Or…GAYFAG!

THE END!


End file.
